


Day after Day

by TimePanda



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Kagerou Days AU, M/M, Oops, Ryan is so smitten and so is Shane, Shane goes crazy, Skeptic Shane Madej, Slow Burn, Song fic kinda???, kiss, not happy ending, pining!ryan, shyan, skeptic believer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimePanda/pseuds/TimePanda
Summary: The day starts out as a regular day so to speak with Shane’s everyday job. But it gets strange as he witnesses the love of his life die.Or:The song Kagerou Days but with Shane and Ryan





	Day after Day

     Shane groaned as the light his eyes and looked to see his phone alarm blaring, 9:00. _Shit I’m was late, really late_. He frantically jumped up and ran to his clothes, he ran to his bathroom wildly brushing his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror and barely awake. All he could think about now is how he was super late and he looked like a dying raccoon. He glanced at his phone again, 9:16. Great maybe if there’s not much traffic I could get there fast to not get yelled at, Shane thought.

He put on his shoes and raced to his car. He positioned the car in reverse then to drive and drove past his neighbor kisses her fiance goodbye. He gagged in his mind and continued onto the road.        

    There was not a cloud in the sky today. Sadly, he wasn’t fast enough to get there before 9:30 but he was able to avoid his boss and get seated at his desk. Shane sighed and laid his head down on top of the table, he looked briefly at Ryan’s desk beside him. Ryan’s seat beside him was empty but his backpack remained. He probably is getting his morning coffee, he thought. Yawning, he tucked his head in his arms for a moment.

    “Hey big guy.” Shane looked up adjusting his eyes to the light once again, he gazed at Ryan holding coffee with his dopey smile. Shane stretched and yawned again, feeling the joints in his back pop and cracked his neck.

    “Hey Ryan” Shane groaned, “I overslept on accident.”

  “I was about to think you were sick or finally got abducted by aliens.” Ryan said, slowly sipping his coffee.

  “Ha ha very funny, but I don't ever get sick,” Shane logged into his computer and looked briefly back at Ryan. “Also if anyone would get abducted by aliens, it would be you.”

    Ryan laughed lightly, “You got me there, but there’s still that chance it could be you.” He bumped his fist against Shane’s shoulder.

    “Yeah nope,” Shane joked putting emphasis on the ‘p’ on nope, “never gonna happen.” The conversation ended there as Ryan continue to drink his coffee and work on the editing for Buzzfeed Unsolved for Wednesday’s Post Mortem tomorrow. Shane put on his bulky headphones and worked on the recent work he hadn’t finished yesterday. The next 2 hours consisted of silence other than the clicking of keyboard keys and the mouse. The occasional pops and cracks from stretching would be heard but nothing more. Shane had finally finished the first quarter of his work and took off his headphones, sighing after taking a break to rest his cramping fingers. A light toned series of beeps coming from Ryan’s watch sounded. Shane watched as Ryan took off his own headphones and smiling turning off his watch.

  He looked at Shane, “Lunch time.”

   Shane looked at the time, 11:40. “Huh guess it is.”

    Ryan sheepishly smiled at Shane, “There is a new restaurant opened down the street only about 5 blocks down from here, you wanna go? We have time and my schedule is a free for a bit because I finished my editing for the day.” Is Ryan blushing?

Shane gave his award-winning side grin, “Sure why not?”

   Ryan beamed, “Awesome let’s go, just let me get my phone.” Shane stood looking at the office at some people still working. He saw Ryan look confused at his phone. He walked over to him and looked over his shoulder.

   “What’s up?” Ryan jumped and glanced quickly at Shane then back to the phone. “Yeah my phone is about to die even though I thought I charged it?” Ryan peered down at his cable cord. “Shit! It’s broken of course.”

   "Do you need to charge it? I can wait” Shane offered.

    Ryan quickly shook his head, “No it’s fine, it’ll be fine, anyway let’s head to the restaurant shall we?”

    “Well you’re taking me, baby.” Shane tried to keep a straight face until Ryan burst out laughing and he joined in as well. Ryan caught his breath from laughing so hard, “Okay, okay come on let’s go already.” While walking towards the restaurant, they talked about the topic of tree ghosts before stopping at an intersection. It was slightly crowded with a majority of people who also need to get across the street.

    Ryan complained about the crowd looking back at Shane, “Come on let’s get to the front.” Shane raised a questionable eyebrow before shrugging. Ryan struggled to intercept with the people, Shane had a harder time getting through and faintly urged Ryan to wait. Ryan accidentally roughly bumped into someone, getting a rude response of “Hey watch where you’re going!”

    “I’m sorry I was just-” Shane eyes widened and tried to get through the crowd faster to try and help Ryan. Shane managed to get to the front right about to confront the man. “Shut up, learn not to push people!” The mysterious man shoved Ryan. Ryan’s foot slipped and he fell straight into the rushing road.

    “Ryan!” Shane screamed as he saw the speeding truck. The loud honk of the truck’s horn stop the horror he would witness. Crashing in and breaking him into bits, the truck heard the scream a little bit too late. Blood dripped everywhere, Shane’s senses choked on the smell of hair. After Shane breathed in a deep of air, he couldn’t take it. For the first time in years, Shane eyes filled with tears unable to speak and had no feelings. He could only look down at his crushed friend that could have been his lover at one moment. He felt his legs turn wobbly and drop to the sidewalk. Seeing his wet tears fall to the ground was unnatural for him. He fell to his hands slowly squeezing them into fists. He looked at all the blood that had splashed onto him. He gasped and put on hand on his mouth to stop the nausea that threaten to erupt. He was invited by pitch black darkness.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Shane jolted awake gasping for air and panicked frantically looking around. All he could hear is beeping of his phone, mocking his ringing head. He saw only familiar surroundings and looked to see the time, 9:00. I’m late shit! He ran to his closet and brushed his teeth. He felt a strong sense of deja vu, “I can’t believe I’m late!” groaning picked his up his keys and looked at the spare charger on his desk. Remembering the strange dream, picked it up and put it in his pocket. He got in the car and drove passing his neighbor kissing her fiancee. Something is up, he thought. He saw that there was no cloud in the sky just like he remembered. He raced into work and plopped down in his seat. Shane rested his head against the desk and sighed confused why his day matched up some much.

    “Hey big guy,” Ryan walked over smiling the same dopey smile from before.

   “Um hey, I..uh...overslept...on accident.” Shane replied. Ryan sat down in his own chair coffee in his hand.

    “I was about to think you were sick or finally got abducted by aliens.” Ryan said joked while sipping his coffee. Shane’s eyes widened and he paled.

Ryan glanced up at Shane, “Hey are you okay? You looked like you saw a ghost.”

   “N-No I’m fine... I’m just….still sleepy..and you know ghosts aren’t real, Ryan. Also, what day is it?” Shane answered faintly.

   “It’s Tuesday, did you lose your head today?” Ryan replied. “Oh okay.” Shane switched back to look at his computer, in the corner of his eye he could see Ryan chew on his bottom lip, nervously looking at him seeming to want to say something to him.

   “H-Hey um If I’ll make you feel better there’s a new restaurant that opened new by about 5 blocks from here, would you like to go for lunch?” Ryan offered, his finger anxiously rubbing against the curve of the coffee cup.

   “Yeah s-sure but can we take a different way to getting there?” Shane suggested, if this was really happening and he had to save Ryan’s life then he sure as damn well better save him. “Um yeah but the quickest way is going through the intersection?” Ryan raised an eyebrow in question.

   “It’ll be crowded so it’ll be easy to go another way, I don’t mind walking a little bit extra.” Shane bit his lip and tried to refrain from saying too much.

    Ryan shrugged, “Okay if you say so.” and went to turn back to his desk til Shane grabbed onto his jacket.

   Shane pulled the extra charger out of his pocket and handed it to Ryan. “I had a feeling you might need a new charger.” Ryan looked down at his bent phone cord and then at Shane’s hand offering the new charger.

    “Thanks Shane, I..actually needed this!” Ryan beamed at him and Shane blushed lightly.

    “Yeah no problem.” He turned his seat back to face his computer and continued to do the work he thought he did already. Shane looked down at the time on his computer at the time, 11:39. If everything in my dream or whatever is real Ryan’s watch should go off, Shane glanced over at Ryan’s wrist watch. It beeped at a constant rate flashing immediately when Shane looked. Ryan delighted turned off his watch and turned to Shane. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Shane beat him to it. “Lunch time.”

   “Yep how did you know?” Ryan joked. “Just kidding it’s been the same time for every day.” Ryan patted Shane on the shoulder. Shane got up and walked towards the front entrance with him. They walked talking about the same topic tree ghosts as Shane remembered. Ryan vividly talked about how ghosts trees could happen, gracefully moving his hands in motion. _Damn this guy is cute when he’s not a pain._ Whenever Ryan talked passionately about something, Shane could not but admire how Ryan glowed when he talked. Shane slowly relaxed enjoying the company of hearing Ryan ramble on and on. They both walked past the intersection and Shane tensed up on sight. He zoned out from panic he didn’t notice Ryan tugged on his jacket.

    “Hey big guy, you okay?” Ryan looked at him concerned. Shane pinched and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

    “Yeah, I’m fine,” Shane said and grabbed onto Ryan’s hand, pulling him past the crowd away from the intersection. “Come on.” Ryan looked at Shane’s hurried self looking at their joined hands. Shane’s footsteps got faster and it was getting harder for Ryan to keep up.

    He yanked Shane’s hand, “Hey, Shane wait for a minute.” No change in pace. “Seriously dude I can’t keep up!”

    Barely a change in pace. “Shane! Stop!” Ryan harshly pulled his hand from his.

   Shane turned around sharply, “What?” he said with a little bit too much harshness. “Okay Shane what is the matter with you today?” Ryan questioned. “You’ve been acting off all day!”

    Shane could swear he saw tears brim Ryan’s eyes. “Was it……..d-did I do something wrong?”

    Shane’s eyes widened and he sighed walking towards Ryan. He wrapped his arms around Ryan holding him. Ryan let a small gasp but returned the hug. Shane rested his chin on Ryan’s head. “I’m sorry I’ve been so off lately, I’ve just been paranoid about losing you.”

   “Losing me?” Ryan peeked out from under Shane and pulled away from the hug. “Shane you’re not going to lose me.”

   “I know but the world is dangerous and I-”

   “Are you saying I can’t protect myself?” Ryan interjected, offended.

    “What?! I’m just saying that I can help you!” Shane yelled.

    “Help me with what?! I don’t need your help!” Ryan stepped back fists clenched. “I’m not a weak damsel in distress!”

    “Ry-”

    “No look seriously I’m not going to get hurt!” Ryan angrily stomped his foot. “I’m alive and breathing!”

   “I know! I fucking know Ryan okay!?” Shane shouted back at Ryan. “I worry sometimes cause I care!”

    Ryan eyes grew for a moment at him and then turned to look up and squint. Shane confused looked up to see construction pipes on a platform falling off. They were gaping struggling to keep away a scream. “Shane! Move!” Ryan screamed shoving Shane away from the falling pipes. Shane jumped up to see as Ryan got impaled by the large lead pipe straight through the chest. Stabbing holes and splitting him in two. The beam hit a seam as it fell straight from the sky. Ringing and old wind chime and shocked a passerby. Ryan’s eyes dilated and shaking violently, tears streaming looked down slowly at the gaping pipe in him. Only struggled vowels of noise came out of Ryan’s oozing bloodied mouth. Shane stood frozen to the floor. He fiercely shook his head repeating the same “ _no no no._ ” Ryan’s attempt at breathing was raspy and hoarse before he took his last breath. His head dropped and laid limp with the rest of his body. Shane ran to Ryan, to nervous to disturb his dead body and grabbed his hand. Ryan’s hand was cold and limp. “No not again!! Fuck!” Shane yelled in anger and frustration. “I’m not going to lose you again!” A small voice the same as his repeated in his head, “Bet you wish were asleep but it’s not a dream.” Shane’s vision was blurred away and he thought he saw that Ryan stood with a dark smile.

   ---------------------------------------------------------

     He woke up with a start ready to save Ryan. He went over the same routine consumed by Ryan’s repeated deaths. Waking up looking at the time 9:00 and no cloud in the sky. Everything after that point he changed. This day he decided on not going to eat at the restaurant and rather here. Sadly Ryan fell down the stairs on the way, breaking his neck killing him instantly. Soon the story stays the same and has an ending every day. Sometimes Shane would dream for a minute and he could just think of Ryan screaming at him for saving him. ‘Stop trying saving me!’ Ryan would shout so much venom in his voice, he would make King Cobra look harmless. ‘Stop it Shane! Do you hear me!?!’ This was Shane’s 4 attempt now, and slowly the 4th turned into the 5th and 7th and 12th and 17th. Each time Shane would think he would be right. He’s seen Ryan die more times than he can count. Ryan has died from electrocution, being impaled, gotten poisoned, falling, choking, and many more. With each death Shane’s sanity had slowly started to slip and he was closer to wanting to give up. Letting Ryan die was an excruciating thought for Shane to even consider. He’s been dying for the past 10 years and I’m trapped in hell aren’t I? Shane thought until an idea sparked in his mind. Today, he decided, is going to be different this time. He woke up immediately barely caring about his appearance repeating everything. He goes to work smiling brightly finally figuring out how to stop the cycle. Finally, he could save Ryan. He goes into work sitting in his seat. He pulled out the extra charger he brought once again and put it on Ryan’s desk. Shane laid his head down to get everything order.

    “Hey Big guy.” Ryan greets at him with a cup of coffee like every other time.

    Shane smirked, “Hey beautiful, I accidentally overslept.” The sudden new nickname made Ryan turn bright red and stuttered.

    “W-well um it’s good you’re here.” _God I love this adorable boy_ , Shane gazed and admired him.

    Ryan awkwardly coughed looking away, still dark with blush, “Well there’s this new restaurant opened down the block and I was wondering if you wanted to go.”

    “Of course I’d love to go!” Shane replied and leaned back in his chair. Ryan tried to hold grinning ear-to-ear.

    “Y-Yeah awesome cool.” Ryan turned to put on his headphones and so did Shane, after taking one quick look at him. Shane took off his headphones waiting for the recurring beeps of Ryan’s watch to go off. Soon the beeps' signal and Ryan takes off his headphones smiling. 

    "Lunch Time!” Ryan glows and asks, “Ready to go?”

    “After you, baby.” Shane courtesies before bursting into laughter with Ryan. They catch their breaths and Shane hooks his arm with Ryan’s. They walked out of the building and head down the sidewalk. Shane recounts the topic of ghost trees like always and gazes at Ryan passionately talking. They approached the cursed intersection where it all started. The same idiotic crowd, Shane hated with a passion. But soon he would have to go through this same cycle anymore. Ryan pouts looking at the small sea of people and says, “Let’s head up to the front.” Shane nods and grabs onto Ryan’s hand the whole time making their way up to the front. The very first scenario repeats with the rude mystery person shouting at Ryan. Just as Shane planned when he heard Ryan’s foot slip on the sidewalk, in a swift movement cups Ryan’s face in with his hands and kisses him. Ryan doesn’t have time to react or kiss back before their places are swapped and Shane is thrown into the raging road. Ryan eyes grew as Shane whispers something that makes his whole world collapse.

   “Shane!!” Ryan screamed reaching a hand towards him, not in time. The speeding truck smashed into Shane. All Ryan’s senses muted as he heard the destructive crunch of bones. Blood dripped everywhere splashing on Ryan. The dark bloodied mess he witnessed in front of him made Ryan want to gag with disgust and disbelief. He pulled his shaking hand back and covered his head in his hands and balled his eyes out. As if on a contentious loop Ryan screamed and whimpered Shane’s name, barely able to understand. Shane the guy would joke about ghosts, the guy who would ruffle his hair and call him baby and different other nicknames, had finally had his time end.

\------------------------------------------------------

    Ryan alone on a bed, holding his small sleeping dog in his arms.

    “Guess I failed again.” He whispered as a small tear trailed down his cheek. He had to carry the burden now as he remembered what Shane had whispered. ‘ _I can’t do this anymore’_. There is always the next day.


End file.
